


Old SG1 crossover idea

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highlander: The Series, Stargate SG-1, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Free to a good home, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: I like crossovers.I'm pretty sure I'm dating when I thought of this idea just by what shows/books I mention here





	Old SG1 crossover idea

A Stargate team (SG13 might be a little cliché but lets go with it) finds out their members are a little unusual.

 

This is just basically an excuse to have a big crossover fic. I thought of it when I was reading a Xander joins the SGC story.

So Xander (Buffy the Vampire Slaver) joins the SGC (Stargate SG1) sometime after graduation maybe. And on his team are a mutant (X-men) a witch/wizard (Harry Potter) an immortal (Highlander) and anyone else I can think of. I kind of wanted it to be with side characters or even original ones but I could never think of any situations for them to get in. No plot means no story so this remains on my never-going-to-write pile.


End file.
